


Sacrifice

by voidfox (addictcas)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: (possibly), Angst, F/M, Flying Dutchman, Immortality, Jealousy, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Multi, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictcas/pseuds/voidfox
Summary: Jack's point of view as Davy Jones stabs Will and the choice he must make.(possibly one-sided) Jack/Will. The first slash fic I wrote, years ago, when teenage me learned that love is love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was written in 2008 as a teenager so it's not my best work. But people liked it on ff.net years ago, so someone on here may enjoy it.
> 
> I am also posting because this was the first slash fic I ever wrote (Jack and Will were possibly even the first slash pairing I shipped once I started pushing through my Christian moral conditioning and realized that love is love), so it feels significant to me. I'm not going to re-write it to make it better, it's going to stay as it was posted almost nine years ago (which is why it is currently my only work on AO3 that is not Explicit lol).

Jack watched with horror as the blade pierced Will's chest.

His heart dropped as he saw the pained look on his face.

_I know that pain._

He stood, frozen.

_The heart. I must stab the heart._

He heard a voice inside.

_No. He can't die._

But Davy Jones had to.

He turned as Bootstrap attacked Davy Jones.

This was his chance.

He knelt down next to Will.

The rain was dripping down his chest, mixing with the blood.

He wanted to wrap his arms around him.

Instead, he put the broken shard of sword into Will's hand.

_It's not fair._

Jack fought against that part of him that still longed for immortality.

The selfish part of him.

_Lose Will, or lose immortality?_

Jones threw off Bootstrap.

_There's no time left._

Jack grabbed Will's wrist.

_I can't live knowing that I let him die._

Davy Jones gasped.

"Part of the ship, part of the crew…"

The cursed got closer.

Jack gazed down at Will sadly.

Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

The person he cared about most.

_About to get his heart cut out._

Through this sadness, Jack felt a pang of envy.

Will would get to hold his true love once every ten years.

_I will never get to hold mine._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually read this, let me know what you think! :) Please don't be too harsh on little teenage past-me.


End file.
